


Destress

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Some Fluff, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, just a short smut piece, that's pretty much it, virgil being a caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Roman's stressed out and Virgil is ready to help him unwind
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Destress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of smut, so this is just something short to kinda ease me back into it. I hope you enjoyed and feedback is appreciated

Virgil looked up from his phone as Roman appeared before him in his room, a frown on his face as he began to pace. Concerned eyes watched him for a couple seconds before Virgil stood, making his way over to stop the next lap past his bed, a hand coming up to gently rest on Roman’s chest. “Are you o-”

His words were cut off as Roman lifted his hands to rest on Virgil’s jaw, angling his head up and leaning down to press their lips together in a deep kiss. Virgil made a small sound in the back of his throat, but like every time they kissed, he found himself melting against his boyfriend, hands curling to hold on to his prince’s jacket and hold him close. He didn’t pull back until Virgil was kissed completely breathless.

“What do you need?” Virgil’s voice was softer than he’d like, but he knew when Roman was in a mood like this, he needed a distraction. A distraction he was more than happy to provide.

A gentle thumb stroked his cheek before Roman stepped back. “Strip for me.” He snapped his fingers to make his own clothes disappear before moving to sit on Virgil’s bed.

Virgil licked his lips, letting his eyes trail down Roman’s body for just a moment before nodding. His jacket was quickly discarded before he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his unbound chest. He bit his lip at the intense, hungry look on Roman’s eyes and let out a slow breath before unbuckling his pants. He gently swayed his hips as he worked the pants and boxers down his legs, thrilling in the way Roman tracked the movement.

“On your knees.” Roman spread his legs slightly as Virgil lowered himself to the ground. He curled his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly and drawing Virgil’s eyes to it. “Come get it ready for you.”

Virgil made a small sound in the back of his throat, licking his lips as he crawled forward to settle between Roman’s legs. He leaned forward to run his tongue up the length but stopped when fingers tangled in his hair, angling his head up. 

“No touching yourself either.” 

Virgil gave a little nod, the fingers in his hair loosening slightly to allow him to lean forward again, to run his tongue along Roman’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He let out a low moan, eyes fluttering shut and hands coming to rest on Roman’s knees to avoid temptation to touch. Heat twisted low in his stomach as gentle hands guided his head to bob up and down, and he trailed his tongue around just the way he knew Roman liked. 

His fingers twitched, wanting to reach down and touch, to curl his fingers inside to try to quell the need to be filled, but he knew if he did then he wasn’t going to get anything. It was tough and he was close to giving in when he was being pulled back. He panted softly, licking his lips as he was pulled up to sit on Roman’s lap.

“You were so good for me.” Roman’s voice was soft, drifting over him feather-light like the kisses he pressed to his cheek, along his jaw. “I bet you’re just dripping for me, aren’t you.” Virgil whined softly, letting his head roll back as the kisses trailed down his neck. One of Roman’s hands slid down, dipping between Virgil’s legs to press teasingly against him for just a moment before pulling back to rest on his hip. “Go on then. Show me that you want it.”

Virgil hummed softly, taking just a moment to get lined up before sinking down with a low moan. It had been awhile since the last time they were intimate, but he didn’t hesitate before starting to move, rolling his hips and bouncing slightly, heat curling through him with each movement. His fingers clutched onto Roman’s shoulders, quiet moans slipping out with every downward motion.

Roman leaned forward to press kisses and nips to Virgil’s neck, down to kiss along his breasts before teasing at a nipple with his tongue. His hands gripped Virgil’s hips tightly, urging him to go faster. Virgil could feel himself getting close when suddenly, Roman pulled him to a stop. 

He didn’t get the chance to question it before he was being spun, pressed down against the bed, legs pressed up to his chest and the breath getting kissed out of him as Roman started to thrust. He moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Roman’s shoulders as he went faster, harder, making his mind go blank with pleasure. 

Roman pulled back from the kiss as his fingers dug bruises into Virgil’s skin, and it wasn’t much longer before they were both coming, Roman pressing deep. They stayed still for a moment before Roman pulled back, collapsing next to Virgil and snuggled up against him, resting a head on his chest to listen to his heart racing.

Virgil hummed softly, wrapping an arm around Roman’s shoulders, fingers petting soothingly. “Want to talk about it.” His voice sounded rough, but it always did after sex. They needed to get cleaned up, but that could wait just a bit.

Roman made a small, disagreeing noise in the back of his throat, snuggling in a little closer. “Not right now. I just want to lay here with you for a minute.” 

“As long as you need…” Virgil shifted slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of Roman’s head. He wouldn’t push for answers, knowing they would come in time. For now, he was content to just stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
